villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi Welaveir
Luigi Welaveir is the main antagonist of the 2018 video game, Jurassic Park: Indominus Story. He is a lead mercenary of InGen, who is responsible for the creation and extinction of The Indominus, and he plotted with the late Vic Hoskins and Henry Wu to sell it's sculpture to Byosin. As he goes back to Isla Nubla with his mercenary Mason Jodd, his boss Jason Brumsky tries to spy on his project and stop him for his betrayal. History Hunting The Indominus Rex Luigi enters Isla Nublar with Mason Jodd his crew, attempting to hunt down The Indominus Rex. He plants a nuclear weapon in the middle of the forest, and as Jason Brumsky attacks him, he tries to explain that he is doing this only to save the innocents, and protect the world from becoming extinct animals again. He asks Jason to help him, and so does Jason come and help. At night, the two crews of both Jason's and of Luigi's are attacked by three velociraptors, and are forced to fight them. Two velociraptors were killed by the crew members, who shot them to death, and one of them was actually hunted down by The Indominus. Luigi ordered the crew members to leave The Indominus for him, revealing his true nature to Jason and making him suspicious. Jason later told his lawyer Jack Devloy that he needs to stop Luigi from doing more harm to the natural island. Luigi then kills The Giganotosaurus, and Jack finds out that according to his tooth's genetic coding, he does have the ability to hypnotize The Indominus from the eye, and therefore, The Indominus protected him and itself by hunting food for it. Luigi caught a pack of Pteranodons in a net, but Jason and Jack released them. Luigi then yelled at Jason for ruining his plans over and over, again and again. Jason reminded Luigi that he works for InGen, and that he is lower by rank. Luigi then reveals his actual plan. He explains that with The Indominus gone and his sculpture sold to Byosin, so they can revive him and turn him into an ultimate weapon of mass destruction and terror, he will be rich enough to buy InGen for himself, after assassinating Jason and the Jewish CEO Haim Lasri. Jason orders Jack to call the police, but instead, he aims his gun at Jason, revealing that Luigi has paid him the higher bidder for being his mercenary. He reveals that Vic Hoskins was secretly his partner, and that he hired Henry Wu directly for his own project. He also revealed that his plans were to steal and then kill The Indominus through Hoskins and Dr. Wu. He also reveals that his right-hand man Mason, had brought a nuclear weapon onto the island, which he stole from The InGen Security Division. Jason got all enraged, and ran at Luigi with his blade of Kitch'lee. Luigi stopped him by revealing his own Kitch'lee blade, and pushed Jason's blade aside, causing it to fall on the floor, as Mason picked it up. Luigi revealed that there are only three blades on the island from the tribe of Kitch'lee, and kicked Jason, causing him to loose his consciousness. Battle against Jason Brumsky Jason was taken hostage by Luigi. However, Jason's girlfriend Zoe came into the woods to find and rescue her beloved one. She was confronted by The Indominus Rex itself. She gave it meat, and The Indominus was afraid to eat, but it eventually agreed, and it loved the taste of the meat. The Indominus let Zoe ride on it's back, as it ran towards Luigi's camp. The Indominus arrived, and let Zoe off. Zoe used the third blade, which she found it earlier in the game, to fight Luigi. The Indominus meanwhile fought Luigí's crew, and managed to snap the rope and cut Jason loose. Jason told his wife to run with him. The two ran into the woods, as Luigi ordered Mason to follow them with Jack and 4 other crew members. Mason died after a battle with Zoe and Jason, in which after the 4 crew members were killed, Mason tried to shoot them with a sniper, but Zoe and Jason were then confronted by a T-Rex, and then they jumped into the river, and Mason was left to be the T-Rex's victim. Jack phoned Luigi and reported him/lied to him that Mason was killed by Jason with Zoe's help. Jack was hunted down however by The T-Rex, who caught him during his conversation. Luigi realized that Jack is offline, and that Mason was killed. Luigi went with the group of the remaining crew members to hunt Jason down. He shot The Indominus dead, and they went to find Jason and Zoe. Jason and Zoe hugged each other near the river, crying that they want to go home. In the middle of that scene, Luigi and his goons found Jason, and ordered the crew members to attack, as they are killed during the gameplay. After they are killed, Luigi comes closer to Zoe, revealing her that he lusts her as his own "pretty doll", and he touches her face with his finger tips, thus he strokes her face gently. She pushes him away, and he then challenges Jason. Jason and Luigi duel by the river side, and as Jason finds the stick and forces Luigi towards the river's edge (which is a top of a cliff), Luigi kicks Jason as an act of self defence, and if Jason does not avoid the kick, then he manages to knock Jason out and makes the player loose and have to start the scene again. After Jason avoids the kick and sneaks away, Tiger the velociraptor bites him, and Jason grabs his shirt and pulls Luigi towards the river. Luigi begs Jason to start a new leaf. Jason however replies to Luigi that he will start a new page, with the very dinosaur which he killed with his bloody hands. He let go of Luigi, who fell into the river, and was confirmed to be dead. Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Delusional Category:Nihilists Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Poachers Category:Animal Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Frauds Category:Envious Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Minion Category:Servant of the Hero Category:Traitor Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassin Category:Killjoy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lustful Category:Love Rivals Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Masterminds Category:Jingoist Category:Big Bads Category:Liars Category:Military Category:Xenophobes Category:Pure Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master Orators Category:Propagandists Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Social Darwinists Category:Usurper Category:Inconclusive Category:Opportunists Category:Extremists Category:Vandals Category:Nazis Category:Live Action Category:Saboteurs Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Enforcer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Complete Monster